The Church of Kellos
Kellos was a hero of legend during the Second Darkness, when Waiqar’s Deathborn Legion laid waste to Terrinoth and the Death Cults he had sponsored spread fear and disorder in the nation’s cities like an evil plague. Kellos took up his mace and with his holy fire he burned the flesh and bone of Waiqar's foul creations. When other heros fell in defense of the realm, Kellos saved them from death with his powers of healing, bidding them rise again from the flame. Kellos the Hero was soon lauded as Kellos the Bright, for he was one of the brightest lights of humankind amid the darkness that had washed over the land. At the final battle, when Waiqar’s armies were driven back to the Mistlands, Kellos disappeared. His followers believe he ascended to godhood that day, so that he might forever empower those who would fight death with the light and life of fire. His disciples returned to Vynelvale, now a Free City, and lit the Eternal Fire in his name. As they built a cathedral to their founder in Vynelvale, Kellos’s followers taught that heat and life were inextricably intertwined, and that magic which utilized heat and fire could also be used to heal. While their acts of healing were often painful, they were also highly effective - The most pious and powerful priests were even said to be able to bring the dead back to life through the miracle of resurrection. The Church of Kellos had been born. Those who join this church are called Acolytes, and these low-ranking clergy serve to tend his flames and flocks in shrines across Terrinoth. Those Acolytes who have the ability to perform divine feats in Kellos’s name are initiated through the rite of the Fire's Embrace and become Priests or Knights of Kellos. They bring healing to towns and villages, or travel the roads to smite evil wherever it arises. The most powerful of Kellos's followers are his High Priests, and it is they who preside over the cathedral at Vynelvale. High Priests called Justicars lead contingents of the priesthood into battle in the most dire times. Justicars are highly respected in Terrinoth, and by tradition can act as lawmen and judges when none are present. While this tradition is not ratified in law, judgements passed down by a Justicar are rarely questioned by authorities. This practice was common in the decades immediately following the Third Darkness, when the rule of law was not well established. Now it is mostly only practised during an emergency when no authorised lawman can be located. Now, the brilliant red robes of the Priests of Kellos are a welcome sight across Terrinoth, promising wrath for the wicked and mercy for the meek. While many can be found tending the sick and injured in cities, it is not uncommon to see a priest joining bands of adventurers to pursue their crusade against Kellos's eternal enemy: the forces of undeath. Festivals Festival of cleansing For character creation rules for the Church of Kellos, click here.